Doomed
by KiteTakesFlight2.0
Summary: An AU what if sceanario based on Facebook roleplaying. What if Lotor got to marry Allura after placing her under a spell? This is set towards Daniel's POV, as he tells about what happened and it shows the ending results for Keith who becomes heartbroken over losing the love of his life. Warning: rated for safety reasons. Language. Character Death. Lotor/Allura. R/R


Author's Note: This is a one shot Point of View coming from the cadet Daniel. This is also an Alternative Universe/what if scenario of some sort that is somewhat based on Voltron roleplaying that has been done on Facebook during March 2012 and this is set during the newer _Voltron Force_ series. AU set after "Ghost in the Lion". Less than 2,000 words and my first try at some sort of Lotor/Allura (other than Sven: Savior of Tomorrow). I am usually a Keith/Allura shipper, but I am willing to try something different.

Sad, Dark, I know, but I hope you can still enjoy it.

Disclaimer: _Voltron_, _Voltron Force_ and all related to the show belongs to World Media.

**Doomed **

It was a complete nightmare that I was witnessing before my eyes. I wish I knew how to prevent what has happened, but it has happened. I wish it never happened. I reflect on everything that has happened over the past two and a half months as I looked at your grave.

It all began when King Lotor Sincline attacked Planet Arus again. He placed Princess Allura under a spell to love him and to marry him. Princess Larmina Sirtis, Lance McClain, Pidge Stroker, Hunk Garrett, myself, and with you leading Voltron like usual raced to Planet Doom to try and to stop Lotor from marrying Allura.

We got into the Castle and we tried to stop the wedding. We really tried Keith. You knew as well as I did and as well as everyone else on the team that we tried to stop Allura from becoming the bride of the Drule King Lotor of Planet Doom. Those Doom Troopers forced us out of the castle by both Lotor and Allura's orders. Allura told us that she loved him and that this was for the best for her people and for her baby, and god knows that was in fact a lie! I was in disbelief after Allura became Queen Allura Sincline of Planet Doom, married to that drule! And she told the people of Arus and Doom that she was pregnant with Lotor's son. This was so not fair! It was not fair! It was outrageous!

We took the lions and Voltron to Galaxy Garrison and the Vehicle Voltron leader Jeff Dukane and his wife Lisa helped us keep the lions to safety. At first Lotor had the key to Blue lion and Allura's Voltcom, but before we left Arus, Lance and I managed to sneak the key to Blue lion and we gave it to Larmina.

I saw that you were upset by losing Allura to Lotor. I knew it was unfair to you. Jeff knew it as well, and it pissed him off for what that Drule from Planet Doom did to the team. Everyone knew that Allura was meant for Keith, and not for Lotor, son to the dead King Zarkon. Lance felt helpless and so did you, but there was nothing we could've done about Allura being the new wife to Lotor. We all knew that Allura was on your mind all this time. We all knew that you loved her and that she loved you. Larmina even told you that you were considered to be her favorite uncle and that Lotor will never ever be her uncle. She even discarded herself from the family so that she would not have anything to do with Lotor at all despite the fact that she loved her aunt and Planet Arus. Even though she is still with Lotor and under that spell, we just knew deep down that Allura still loves you and she is going to be hurt when she finds out what happened to you.

Nothing physical happened to you at first. However, it all began about a week after Allura married Lotor. You started coughing at a constant amount of time. I was the first to notice that you were falling ill. Within a few more days, you became pale. It wasn't scary pale at first, but you were showing signs that you weren't feeling good. After twelve days, you looked like you were gonna drop to the floor and during a battle, Jeff forced you to sit out. After that battle, the doctor confirmed that Keith had the flu.

A full month and a half passed, and you were not getting better. While you were mentoring Vince, Larmina and me, you collapsed to the ground and you were rushed to medical again. This time you were in a coma and the reason for your coma was unknown. We kept watch over you while you were in the coma when we weren't busy.

Almost three weeks later, you woke up from the coma and two days after that, you were released from medical. You were still weak from being sick for so long and it was so sudden when you first became sick and it was for an unknown reason.

Things progressed very worse for you with your unknown disease. Just a couple of weeks ago, it was during the 8PM shift. You were with us during supper. We noticed as you could barely swallow your meal. I asked what was wrong. You tried to assure us that you were fine, but Lance was not having it, especially when he saw that your fingers were turning blue. We were in shock of what was happening. Lance had you to take the shift off to rest, and you tried to object. Before you could, you slumped unconscious to the ground and we rushed you to medical.

At 9:25 PM, the doctor told us that your condition was taking a horrible turn for the worst and you were not going to make it. I was in complete denial. I refused to believe that I was about to lose my father figure so soon. I broke down and cried in denial and Lance told me to talk with you while you were still breathing. It took everything I had not to break down and cry in front of everyone. I saw that even the entire Vehicle Voltron Force was there, including Pidge's brother Chip and his wife Trixie along with her family the Rhapsodies. Even Pidge called your mother to inform her that you were dying. She came as well.

You woke up at 10 o' clock exactly to say your final goodbyes to us. Pidge was in tears after you told him and Hunk to be strong for each other. I think Hunk may have too, but I wasn't for sure about that. You told Chip to prevent his wife from falling under the same control that Allura was in. Trixie assured you that it'd be an icy cold day in hell before that would happen. So far she was right. You also said that I was the new Black lion pilot and that Lance was in charge. You said your final words to us before your eyes closed for good, and you began to show signs of a cardiac arrest. The doctors tried to bring you back to us, but you were gone. It was too late. You died at 10:27 PM that fateful night two weeks ago.

We all realized something the minute that the doctor said you lost your will to live. You have died of a broken heart from losing Allura. Even Mrs. Stroker said that statement. It was so upsetting. I broke down crying and I was devastated. How could I have lost my father figure so soon! How? You were like a Dad to me! You were everything to me! Everything! It was so unfair! Even Larmina broke down and cried. Vince tried holding back tears, but it was no good.

Your memorial was set the following day and you were buried at this cemetery next in front of a tree which I am standing in front of now. Keith, I'm so sorry about all that has happened. I'm so sorry for all that I don't know and for all that I didn't know. I miss you so much. I promise you three simple things: I promise I will never forget you ever, and I promise that we will free Allura from Lotor's terrible spell he has placed on her months ago, and most of all I promise you that Lotor is going to pay for all this. I swear that to you!

I place a flower in front of your grave before walking away from the cemetery and having you in my thoughts just like I have been every night. Everything I have dreamt for has been shattered because of Lotor. It will never be over as long as that bastard is breathing. Goodbye Keith. I will always remember the idol that I lost. I promise, we will avenge you and Allura. I swear it!


End file.
